


Jimercury Love

by KateMulgrewislife



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 13:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18053711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateMulgrewislife/pseuds/KateMulgrewislife
Summary: Freddie and the boys go out after a successful day at the studio. Freddie and Roger have a drinking contest, and Brian calls Jim to come and pick up a drunken Freddie. Drunken Freddie likes to complement his Irish husband.





	Jimercury Love

**Author's Note:**

> There are not enough Jimercury fics on here so I decided to add one more.

Jim drove his gray Volvo through the gates of Garden Lodge and through to the garage. He parked in his designated spot next to the Rolls Royce. Shutting off the engine he exited the car and walked into the house. He made his way through to the kitchen, calling out for his lover.

“Freddie, love? Are you home?” He received no reply.

“Joe?”

“Phoebe?”

He was met with silence. He started towards the door, he was almost out of the kitchen when a note on the counter caught his eye.

_Freddie & Jim_

_went grocery shopping with Phoebe, be back in time to start dinner._

_~Joe_

“Okay, Phoebe and Joe went shopping and Freddie is still at the studio.” He said out loud to himself.

His stomach let out a loud growl, causing him to glance at the clock. 4:30, _it has been a while since lunch_ , Jim thinks. _I’ll make some tea and biscuits to hold me over until dinner_. He put the kettle on and opened the cabinet that the biscuits were in. Once the tea was ready, he sat at the counter, sipping his tea and flipping through the day’s mail. He was halfway through the new Tiffany&Co. catalog when the phone rang. The shrill noise pierced the silence and startled him. Jim got up and answered the phone.

“Garden Lodge, Jim speaking.”

“Jim, it’s Brian.” Before he could continue Jim cut him off, worry filling his voice.

“Is Freddie okay? Did something happen?”

“If by something you mean being an idiot and accepting Roger’s challenge of who could drink the most in 2 hours, then yeah.” Brian explained.

Jim rolled his eyes. “Of course.” He said with a laugh.

Brian laughed in response before adding, “Would you mind coming to get Freddie? We would normally just shove his ass in a cap and send him home, but he’s been talking about how much he misses you.”

“Yeah, of course. What’s the address?” Jim asked.

Brian gave Jim the address of the pub the four of them had ended up at before hanging up to supervise his drunker bandmates. Jim hung up the phone, let out another laugh before downing the rest of his tea, grabbing his keys, and heading back out. He drove to the pub, which happened to only a few blocks from the band’s recording studio.

**Meanwhile**

Brian hung up the phone, thanked the bartender, and walked back to the table where his drunk bandmates sat.

“Brrrriiiiian, darling, where have you been?” a drunk Freddie asked when the curly headed guitarist sat down.

“I was calling you a ride home Fred, you’re drunk.” He replied.

Freddie pouted, “But I’m having fun Bri. I don’t wanna go home.”

“Fred, you were just saying you wanted to go home cause you miss Jim.” Deaky slurred, taking another sip of his drink. A huge smile spread across Freddie’s face as his eyes softened and he stared off into space.

“Oh, Jim. My little Jim. My strong, mustached, sexy Jim.”

“Here we go.” Roger grumbled into his water (Brian had made his switch to water before he left to call Jim).

“I miss him.” Freddie continued talking about Jim. “I haven’t seen him all day! He had to go to work. I don’t know why he still works; his boss is a meanie and I could easily take care of him. He’s my Jim. I would support him in a heartbeat. I would be his sugar…… person.”

He turned towards Brian, Roger, and Deaky with a confused expression on his face. “What’s it called when someone who’s rich pays for their partner? Like supports them and what not.” He asked.

“I believe the term you’re looking for Fred is ‘sugar daddy’.” Brian replied.

Freddie, Deaky, and Roger broke into hysterical laughter.

“Brian said ‘daddy’!” Deaky choked out, igniting another fit of laughter from the group. Brian, the soberer of the group, chuckled and shuck his head.

“You three are impossible. I don’t know why I hang out with guys.”

“Because you loooooooove us.” Roger said giggling.

“Of course, he does darling,” Freddie added. His face softened, eyes glazing over and a dreamy smile creeping onto his face. “Just like I love my Jim.”

His smile drooped and his eyes grew sad. “I miss Jim.”

“Well, it’s a good thing I called him to come a take you home.” Brian stated. Freddie’s face lit up like a child on Christmas morning.

“Brian, darling, you are the best person in the world. No, the universe.” Freddie praised before continuing. “Oh, Jim is coming. My sweet, beautiful Jim. He’s so sexy. He’s fit, adorable, he has the most beautiful accent, he has a killer fat ass, and a huge-”

“Okay!” Brian interrupted. “We get it, Fred. No need to continue.”

“Brian Harold May.” Freddie gasped out, an offended expression on his face. “You get your filthy mind out of the gutter. What I was going to say was that he has a huge _heart_ , before you interrupted me with your filth.”

“Yeah, of course. You’re always looking at his ‘huge heart’.” Brian said.

The other three men giggled.

“You’re right though, he does have a huge cock.” He says with a straight face before bursting out laughing. Roger and Deaky followed.

Brian shook his head, “Thanks Fred, now I’ll never be able to look Jim in the eye again.”

Before anyone could respond Jim walked in and headed towards their table. Brian was the first to notice him. “Oh, thank God.” He said quietly to himself. “Freddie look who’s here.” He said a bit louder as Jim reached the table.

Freddie looked up and saw his husband, an amused smile crossed his face.

“Jim!” He exclaimed, climbing over Deaky to envelop Jim into a bear hug. “Oh, I’ve missed you, darling. I have been an absolute wreck without you. Oh, how I’ve missed you. I’ve missed your face, I’ve missed your eyes, I’ve missed your lips, I’ve missed your laugh, I’ve missed your thick, firm ass.” Freddie squished his face into Jim’s neck as he talked, ensuring that only Jim heard what he was saying. Jim wrapped his arms around his drunk lover’s tiny waist.

“I missed you too love.” Jim responded placing a kiss on the side of Freddie’s head.

Freddie pulled away, a wide smile on his olive-skinned face. “You missed me?” Freddie questioned. “Did you really miss me? Did you hear that darlings, Jim said he missed me! Me! Little old me!” He exclaimed excitedly hugging Jim tightly. Jim kissed his head again and squeezed him back before turning to Brian.

“How much did he have to drink?” He asked.

“A lot. We had a good day at the studio and thought it would be a good idea to go out a celebrate. And like I mentioned before, he and Roger decided it would be a good idea to have a drinking contest.”

“Which I won!” Freddie interrupted proudly.

“Barley.” Roger grumbled.

Freddie stuck his tongue out. “You just jealous cause I can hold my alcohol better than you.”

“Alright hollow leg, let’s get you home.” Jim intervened before the two men started another contest.

“So we can celebrate my win?” Freddie asked.

“Of course, my love.” Jim responded.

“Yay! Bye losers I’m gonna go fuck my sexy husband.” He said grabbing Jim’s hand and attempting to grab him out of the pub. Jim blushed and laughed awkwardly.

“Thanks for calling me, Brian. Have a good evening and make sure these 2 get home okay.” Jim said nodding to Roger and Deaky before walking out of the pub, pulling Freddie behind him. He led the drunk Rockstar towards his Volvo and helped him into the passenger seat.

“Wow, this is a cool car.” Freddie stated, looking around.

“Thank you, it was a birthday present.” Jim replied.

“From who?” Freddie asked, jealousy creeping up and a sad look overcoming his face.

“From you silly! Don’t you remember?” Jim said.

“Oh yeah!” Freddie laughed, leaning against Jim as he drove. “You’re so soft.” He added petting Jim’s cheek. “I like your mustache. I wish my mustache looked as good as yours.” He said, shifting his hand from Jim’s cheek to his mouth, petting his mustache.

Jim chuckled. “I love your mustache love. It’s very sexy.”

“You think I’m sexy?” Freddie asked.

“The sexiest man I’ve ever laid my eyes on,” Jim replied.

Freddie blushed and buried his face into the side of Jim’s neck, inhaling his scent.

“You smell good.” Before Jim could reply Freddie spoke again.

“I love you. I love your face and your ass, and your hands, and your personality, and your accent, and your sense of humor, and your heart, and the way you dress, the way you make me tea and draw me a bath, and feed the cats, and play with the cats. I love you so much, Jim.” Freddie said, all in one breath.

“I love you too baby. We’re home.” Jim said lovingly as he pulled into the garage. “Let’s get inside and take a nap before dinner.” Freddie nodded as Jim helped him out of the car and through to the kitchen.

“Can we cuddle? I love cuddling, especially with you. You’re so warm Jim. You make my _soul_ warm. You give me purpose.” He complimented as Jim helped him into the house. When they entered the kitchen, they found Phoebe and Joe putting away the groceries they just bought.

“Liza! Phoebe! I missed you! I haven’t seen you in forever!” Freddie exclaimed as he rushed over and enveloped both of them in a sloppy hug. The two men hugged back and shot Jim a look over Freddie’s shoulders. Jim responded with a look saying, ‘don’t ask me he was like that when I found him’.

“Did you have fun, Fred?” Phoebe asked as Freddie pulled away from the embrace.

“I had the best time Phoebe! I kicked Rogers ass in a drinking contest that he suggested! I won! Aren’t you proud of me?” He asked excitedly.

“Of course, Freddie, I could not be prouder.” Phoebe replied. Freddie smiled shyly and blushed.

“What do you want for dinner Freddie?” Joes asked, putting the last of the groceries in the pantry. Freddie thought for a moment before responding.

“Something yummy.” He said. “Ooh and made with love. It always tastes better when it’s made with love.”

The three men chuckled. Jim walked over to Freddie and put his arm around him, leading him towards the door.

“Come on lover boy, let's leave Joe alone to make dinner while we go take a nap.” Jim said.

Freddie turned to Jim excitedly “I love naps!”

“I know you do baby lets go,” Jim replied. “Say bye to Phoebe and Joe, you’ll see them in a little while.”

“Bye Phoebe and Joe!”

Jim led Freddie from the kitchen and up the stairs and towards the master bedroom. They pass a few of the cats on the way.

“Wait, Jim, can we play with the kitties?” Freddie begged.

“Not right now Freddie, it’s nap time. We can play with the kitties later.”

Freddie pouted and huffed as they entered their room. Jim led him to the bed and sat him down on the bed. He pulled the covers back and turned towards Freddie who was petting the soft comforter below him.

“Do you want to sleep with your pants on or off sweetie?” Jim asked

Freddie moved his hands to either side of his body and lifted his legs up. “Off.”. Jim moved closer and help Freddie get his shoes and tight jeans off. He folded them and tossed them on a nearby chair. He then helped Freddie stand up and get into bed. Once laying down, Freddie scooted over and patted the empty space.

“Get in Jim, it’s cold.” He said. Jim took his own shoes off and pulled his jeans off, climbing in beside his lover. Once he was situated in the bed Freddie shifted closer, snuggling into Jim’s side.

“You’re so warm.” He said, resting his head on Jim’s chest. Jim wrapped his arms around Freddie and snuggled closer. “I love you, Freddie. You are the sweetest, most adorable man I know. Especially when you’re drunk off your ass.” He laughed, kissing his head.

“I love you too Jim. But my ass is fine.” He replied a little confused. Jim chuckled, “It’s just an expression babe I’ll explain it later.”

“Okay.” He said with a yawn. “I’m sleepy Jim.”

“Close your pretty eyes love and go to sleep,” Jim replied softly

Freddie nuzzled into Jim’s chest and closed his eyes.

Jim tightened his arms around Freddie and smiled. He loved his crazy Rockstar. He loved him when he was sober, when he was drunk, when he was sleepy even when he was cranky. He loved everything about Freddie, and he wouldn’t change a thing about him.

**Author's Note:**

> Drunk Freddie is just a cute, soft little kitty that loves Jim and likes to be snuggled and complemented. I hope you guys enjoyed this. If anyone has any prompts or ideas they want me to write leave them in the comments.


End file.
